The Goddaughter in Ravenclaw 9
by LaGO-GO
Summary: Gaele and Draco are stuck in detention


Disclaimer: You know what goes here. Now, go on.

KINDNESS:

When they both woke up it was completely dark out and there was no one outside the castle except them. They hurried inside.

"I swear I'm going to be the one responsible for getting you kicked out of Hogwarts." Ian said.

"It's not only you, I too-

They stood still in front of a closet door on the second level that had been moving and rattling. At this time of night, Gaele didn't think anything good would come out of the closet. She was ready to expect Peeves to zoom out and make a racket of a noise and get them both into trouble. Ian pushed Gaele behind him and approached the door, whose doorknob had just rattled.

When Ian opened the door, Draco and Sophia stumbled out. Draco was half-naked and Sophia's shirt's cotton was very loose. Ian covered his face and turned away from Draco while Gaele could not contain her laughter and laughed at Draco who stood still looking from Gaele to Ian's back.

"Hurry up Malfoy and pull your pants up." Ian said.

Draco snapped out of his shock and pulled up his pants. He glared palely at Gaele who was still laughing at him.

"Oh Malfoy get over it." Gaele replied in breaths of air.

Draco could not help but feel completely naked in front of her. She was laughing at him in a way that no one had laughed at him. Ever. It wasn't unkind; it was genuine. She wasn't trying to make him feel disliked. She really though this was funny. It made him feel odd that this was raw humor to her. She had absolutely nothing against him, so here she was laughing at him with no shame or fear or goal. He felt completely naked and ashamed at the innocent ridicule she was making of him with her innocent laugh.

"Come on, both of you. This is not a kind of behavior one does in school. Have some decency." Ian said referring to Draco and Sophia.

Sophia straightened her shirt and sweater, and walked forward silently. Draco followed not looking one bit better at being told at.

"Don't you think it would be wise for us to say that we didn't see each other? After all Reeds is out after hours as well." Draco said.

"I wouldn't pass this chance out if we had caught you while I was high!" Gaele responded.

"Sorry Malfoy, but I think I've grown used to detentions alongside Gaele." Ian said and took Gaele's hand in his. "Besides it's not like were gonna miss much at the dance."

"The dance! You have got to be joking!" Sophia exclaimed. "I have my gown and everything set. Please, Ian don't do this. I was really looking forward to that dance."

"You were." Ian and Gaele said in unison.

"Oh!" Sophia scoffed, opening her mouth a big O in outrage.

"We all know the rules. It is extremely dangerous to be out at this time of the night. Therefore we will all be punished for it." Ian said.

"But won't your badge get taken away?" Sophia asked.

"No, Ian is going to be honest." Gaele responded, with a soft smile.

Sophia rolled her eyes at her.

'God, this woman knows very well how to talk back.' Draco thought, as he walked silently behind. Perhaps not going to the dance, could give him clear opportunity to get on with the task at hand. No students would be around. He only needed to get rid of Sophia, for surely she would be following him around that whole day. It's not that he wouldn't like that. She was a fine sculpture come to life, but she was an unnecessary object in the way. He needed to examine his possibilities for his goal, before the end of the year.

"You are a complete bitch! You know that?" Sophia said.

"Fawcett- Ian tried to say, but Gaele cut him off.

"And you are a fucking dirty slut! So much for wanting Ian all for yourself. I'm glad I met him and got with him before you could accomplish your little charade!"

Sophia was lost for words. She looked at Gaele with eyes that could kill. Draco was amazed that Gaele could take a stand to someone so grand in school like Sophia, being a new student this year.

"This day of all days is the best day to water and harvest the flower Morti." Professor Sprout said, as Gaele and Draco entered Greenhouse 6, behind the stocky woman.

Things hadn't worked out the way that Ian and she had assumed it would. Gaele was stuck with Draco, who looked pretty upset about it. And Ian was stuck with his worst nightmare: Sophia. They would only get to attend the dance for the last two hours of it.

"The flower should only be treated with gloves and- Mr. Malfoy, are you paying any attention?" Professor Sprout asked the bored Draco, who had been about to touch the Orange flower.

He put down his hand rolling his eyes. "What could possibly happen to us if we touch it, professor, seriously?" Draco asked, annoyed.

"For once it can paralyze every organ of your body for a month. This is what is known as the flower of Death. I would leave you both alone to tend the plants, but judging by your act Mr. Malfoy, I don't think it'd be very wise."

Draco fumed.

"Professor, why would you have us tending these types of plants? Could we die from this?" Gaele asked.

"No, Ms. Reeds. You won't die from touching the plant, but it is good for faking death. There is a potion available to reverse the effect of the plant. It is only this green house that has them. When the two of you are done with these you can go back to the dance. So the sooner the better."

'I rather not go back to the dance' Draco and Gaele thought in unison.

When the professor left, they both got on to do their job. It was fairly simple and boring, Gaele thought as she cut the stem of the orange flowers collecting the last few that were around her half of the green house. Draco was very silent on the other side of the room, cutting his bunch. Gaele knew that she would only have a little over an hour to go to the dance. But if she got done sooner, it'd be better to leave the hostile atmosphere that the not so happy Draco was creating.

She went to the cupboard and took out the container to water the plants with.

"You're suppose to sift the soil before hand." She told Draco who had followed her lead.

"Reeds, fuck off, will you." He replied sourly.

"Whatever." Gaele said, rolling her eyes and heading towards one of the end of her rows. She began watering her plants as slowly as her patience would allow her. However Draco's intolerance got the best of him.

"Shit!" he exclaimed as he tried to water the plants. They resisted by letting the water run through the soil without being absorbed by the roots.

Gaele decided not to push it as he made his way past her, back towards the cupboard.

When they met in the middle, Draco could not feel more irritated by the silence that he was stuck in. at this very moment he could be doing something productive, like figuring out if the cabinets worked. The deatheaters were at Borgin's, and they'd send an angry letter soon enough if he didn't get his act together. But he was here in Greenhouse 6 watering plants, and with his feet wet, he realized.

"_secrus"_ Draco muttered pointing his wand at his shoes. Immediately he felt them dry again.

"Did you say something?" Gaele asked looking up.

"No."

"You have a wand? How did you sneak it in?" Gaele asked looking at his light wood colored wand.

It dawned on Draco how stupid he had been.

"God! You're such an idiot!" Gaele said, looking at Draco who was looking dumfound at his wand. She snatched it from him.

"Hey! What the fuck-

"Let's do us both a favor. _'Meteolojinx Recanto Fixto__." _ She said pointing at the ceiling making the water springs above go off, watering all the plants.

They made their way outside the green house, and observed as the tedious job got done.

"How did you know that spell? Fuck, what am I asking, you're a fucking ravenclaw. Can I have my wand back?" Draco asked.

"In a few minutes." Gaele said turning around and slumping to the ground to sit. "I do have to stop this."

Gaele was glad that this was being done over in just a few minutes, but she also wished she could fast-forward those few minutes as well. Draco dashed away to the other side of the greenhouse. She dismised this as being one of his little tough-guy acts.

She turned off the springs and went around towards Draco to give him his wand back.

"Thanks." They both said at the same time.

Gaele found it a little too odd, that he would be grateful, even if it was in a sour way. While Draco found it strange that that word had escaped his mouth.

After an awkward silence Gaele asked, "how did you get it in?"

"She didn't check me. I guess I just asssumed that since I was in detention I didn't have it on me. Then my wet shoes started bothering me, and I instinctively grabbed for it."

"Well, anyway, sorry for calling you an idiot. That was uncalled for." Gaele added, then truned around to walk off.

"I- I guess I'll see you in the dance later on?" Draco stumbled.

"…Sure." Gaele said, still feeling awkward in this situation.

Draco felt his muscles flex into a smile. He turned around as he felt his cheeks


End file.
